


Two Souls, One Field Trip.

by Large_H



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (At points), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Field Trip, IDK BRO, Irondad, Mays alive, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, On vacation though, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, entry trope, wtf was that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Large_H/pseuds/Large_H
Summary: Once again I find myself back writing fanfic and of course, it's a field trip... Who would have guessed. This time on the overly done field Trip trope, follow Peter through all the usual shenanigans that he goes through and enjoy a little different cast of characters than usual (Okay one character). Irondad, soulmates, Flash being a jacka$$, identity reveals, and whatever else that comes to mind during a field trip fic are included.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 350





	1. It's and honors class not Stark Industries.

Ahh, the day was like any other day for one Peter Parker, he’d gotten up late as always, missed the bus to school, swung in the freezing rain, got yelled at in first period for being late for the third time this week, and was currently feeling the wrath of one Flash Thompson.

Flash with his ever so brilliant mind had decided that now was the absolute best time to yell and complain about the boy. “Come on Penis, what are you going to do? You’re just a weak little orphan child who probably doesn't even have a soulmate.”

Ahh yes Flash’s usual B.S. about how Peter was an orphan and that no one would ever love him. Neither was true, if he was honest it was quite the opposite. While Peter's parents were dead, he did still have May, Tony, and the Avengers. And when it comes to the whole soulmate thing. He was actually one of the lucky ones.

“Shut up Flash.” Flash did no such thing; it was obviously an empty threat if even that. Peter shook his head at Ned, his young friend was doing his best to support him in his time of need yet the whole reason Peter took the abuse was because of Ned, he wanted to protect him.

“Shut up fatso, what are you going to do? Penis over here is going to do what? Get Mr. Stark? Hmmm, yea I didn’t think so. I bet you’ve never even seen S.I. before.” Peter rolled his eyes, trying to the best of his ability to wait it out.

“Flash, would you just shut it. With the number of times penis has left your mouth you would have thought you were more crooked than your father's business.” Flash’s face turned red as he looked stunned at Mj who had finally said something after looking over at the group for more than a minute.

“Miss Jones!” Mr. Harrington had finally chosen to enter the room. It was Peter’s final class of the day, Chemistry one honors with Mr. Harrington, 4th period. MJ didn’t say anything to the man and just looked back towards her book.

“Anyway… I have an announcement! Today I can finally say to you all that we’ve managed to get a spring field trip!” The man’s semi-happy expression made the kids lean onto the edge of their seats with excitement.

“What is it?” Betty asked the ever so diligent reporter in her boiling to the top.

“Well, I heard the news this morning after learning that we currently hold the highest GPA average for all classes.” (This, of course, included Flash)

“So, as a special thanks we were given a once in a lifetime opportunity to go to (Drum roll please)” Right before the man said it, he did a little taping on his hardwood desk. And for some reason the hairs on Peter’s neck began to stand up, it wasn’t a ‘MOVE!’ type situation but, he felt impending doom about to happen.

“We are all headed to the one and only STARK INDUSTRIES!” The class erupted in cheers of joy as Flash did a little fist pump and yelled. “Ha-ha, you ready Parker, it’s time for all your lies to be exposed!” Peter on the other hand…

Well, a loud thump could be heard as he hit his head on his lab station, and the rattle of glass beakers followed. “Why me…” he mouthed to Ned.

However, Ned was way too busy mouthing under his own breath to even notice Peter. “I can’t believe it… We’re going to Stark industries!” Ned looked to be on the edge of passing out from pure excitement and joy.

Peter looked to Mj for some kind of sympathy but there was none to be found, only a piece of paper and the girl's hand drawing Peter’s face as quickly as possible to preserve his stunted expression.

“MJ?” He asked without even really thinking about it, he wasn’t even sure what he was asking for. Maybe just a small bit of sympathy but nope that wasn’t her style.

“Come on Nerd, it’s just a field trip.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“A field trip to my home away from home where there are so many people who would die if they knew how easy it would be to embarrass me.” This time both MJ, who was still drawing away and Ned who had finally snapped out of everything rolled their eyes in a freaky twin sort of way.

“Alright class that’s enough!” The teacher fought to regain control of the situation. Betty had been typing on her phone, trying to break the news to all of her followers. Flash had also pulled out his own phone and was talking amongst his gang about all the cool stuff they’d see and how they would all really enjoy seeing Peter’s lies come out.

“I said that’s enough!” The kids finally quieted down, and Mr. Harrington took a deep breath.

“Alright so, I will be giving out permission slips at the end of class, please remember that they need to be signed and returned by Wednesday, the trip is scheduled for Friday so be prepared. There are no fees, Stark Industries was kind enough to pay for all expenses.

“Everyone please gets started with today's daily starter and pull out your computers. You’ll need them later on for our lesson on Alpha, Beta, and Gamma decay. It’s a fairly short lesson but your curriculum requires us to cover it.” 

The group groaned… all except for Peter. But anyway, the group groaned as they were forced back into chemistry and not the world of Stark Industries.

Later

“All right everyone, that is all for today, please grab a packet on your way out. They contain the actual trip form, and a group of NDAs’. Each one applies to something different within Stark Industries so please fill them all out.

“And Peter could I talk to you for a minute?” Peter looked up, he had been struggling to get his laptop back in with his American lit book, math textbook, and chemistry notes, you would think he would just buy a bigger backpack but nope, it was special to him.

It was the only book bag that had ever made it more than a week, it only had two zippers and was rather small, black in color with a custom-made Spider-man emblem on it. It was a gift from… 

His soulmate who had bought the bag as a funny gift. However, it had stuck around, and Peter was honestly grateful for it.

“Mr. Parker, I said would you stay after class?” Peter had been daydreaming about, well something else or someone else. Anyway, Peter was still in science physically so, here goes nothing...

“Yes Mr. Harrington.” The man nodded and then the “ohs” started.

“Looks like Parkers in trouble, hope you don’t get kicked off the trip or something. That would be unfortunate.” Flash said it like it was going to happen and Peter wouldn’t mind that tbh. 

The teenagers got up and walked out of the room, Ned promised to wait for Peter, but he told his friend to go on. On the children's way out they all grabbed the forms and talked amongst one another about what might happen during their visit.

“Do you think we’ll see one of the avengers?” Peter was pretty sure that was Josh, but he wasn’t certain.

“Peter, I wanted to talk to you about your internship.” Peter began to bite his lower lip bracing for an insult or whatever was going to come.

“I just wanted to let you know that if you wish to tell me anything that I need to know, now would be the time to do so and it would be very much appreciated. If you wish to say the internship is fake or something of that nature or if…” Peter cut the man off, he viewed Mr. Harrington as one of the nicer teachers yet, no one was immune to Flash.

“Sir my internship is real, the front office has the paperwork to prove it.” The teacher gave a small smile to the boy while looking down slightly at his desk, but he didn’t question and just let the boy go.

Peter turned and headed towards the door nearly forgetting the slip altogether, but Mr. Harrington caught him. “Don’t forget the forms Peter.” Peter turned around and grabbed them before heading out.

Most were already gone; Peter hadn’t missed the bus or anything. He hasn't taken the bus, not anymore since May…

May had gone to Italy for the spring. She had wanted to see the architecture and wonderful sights of Rome and Peter wasn’t going to hold her back. So, currently Peter was living in Stark Towers, it was wonderful if he was honest.

Peter didn’t have to worry about May having a heart attack over him coming home hurt and he was close to a hospital and a lab… and Tony which was great. 

Happy was parked in front of the building with one of the Audi Q7s that the Avengers used for transport to different events. Peter placed his bag and lunch pack in the back of the car and took a seat next to Happy.

“What’s up sport?” The boy held a small frown on his face. (Who wouldn’t with the news he had received.

“I’ve… I’ve got a field trip to my own home and.” he couldn’t even finish before Happy cut him off.

“Well, that sucks, how about we get you something from Delmar’s. Would that help lift your spirits? I may not be Tony, but I don’t like seeing sad either kid.” Peter smiled at Happy, the man had become somewhat of a softy to him within recent months. He acted like a second father at points and it was nice if Peter was being honest with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes…
> 
> Alright, listen up you maggots!
> 
> Nah, just kidding… hope everyone’s doing okay in these most trying of times… Guess there’s no reason to beat around the bush here. Well, I’m back for who knows how long but I’m back and we’re going to make the most of it, I guess. If you guys want an explanation feel free to ask but other than that I’m back for a while, can’t promise much right now with early registration aps being due in a few months, my community service that needs to be done, my understudy which I can’t really due right now, and my five classes next semester not to mention my two 8 week courses I’m doing right now. To say the least, I’m busy… Yet I’ve found time to write, work on a hobby, and watch YouTube/play video games. SO, I’m here for right now and I’ll see you later.


	2. Homecoming

Peter had dragged ass getting up to the main floor. He had internally gone through security without actually having to do so. He’d stopped in R&D to talk over something that really wasn’t all that important, and he had stopped to drop off something in business.

To say the least, Peter was not looking forward to the field trip or the conversation he would be having at dinner.

However, he found himself in the elevator heading towards the top floor to see the people he would call family. He would also use the words pain in the ass as well but there pretty much the same thing when you think about it.

With a ding from the elevator, the doors opened up into the large penthouse area that the avengers all used as a common area amongst everyone. On the couch sat a few different faces that Peter knew all too well.

Bucky, Sam, Clint, Nat, Wanda, Bruce, Pepper, and Tony all sat either watching tv or looking at different newspaper articles. Nat was deep into a book that Peter had bought her a few months ago

“Hey, Underoos.” Peter gave a small smile to Tony and tossed his bag onto the ground next to the elevator before taking off his shoes and making his way over to the couch where everyone else was.

Steve was in the kitchen making dinner and had casually stopped to watch something that was on Tv. However, he would swear that he was totally watching the stove as well.

The group talked for a while before Steve called dinner and everyone got up. Peter was looking forward to whatever Steve had made because even after eating a sub from Delmar’s he was hungry.

“Hey Fri, call Olivia. Tell her dinner’s ready and to get up here.” Tony had made the request and the A.I. gave a quick okay followed by a reply. “Alright, I’ll be up in a sec.” Came the recording of the young girl's voice.

A few seconds later a teen dressed in casual wear and a mess lab coat walked out of the elevator. Her eyes were a pale blue, her lips a soft inviting shade of red, she was around 5.6, thin with long brown hair. However, the most notable feature was the handprint on her left cheek that went from just under her eye to the lower part of her jawline. The marking was a beautiful shade of gold.

The girl hung her coat by the elevator and looked as if hundreds of pounds had left her shoulders.

Olivia made her way over to the table and sat down next to Peter, close to the head of the table across from Pepper. 

“How was your day dear?” Olivia let go of a sigh and nearly rolled her eyes.

“About the same as usual. The labs were a mess and the board came down to talk about saving money… I still don’t see what right they have to tell us how to spend our money, Mom.” Tony let go of a laugh.

“Me neither sweet pea, I don’t know why they care. If we make something that works and can improve lives why wouldn’t we pour money into it.” Tony smiled at his daughter who smiled back.

“You know why they are always worried about expenditures. However, let's talk about something different than work, I’ve heard enough of that today.” Olivia nodded to her mother.

“How was your day Peter? Nat asked this time, she was genuinely interested, like all of them were.

“Boring, nothing happened really.” Peter had swallowed the piece of steak that he was eating before answering. Olivia just rolled her eyes.

“Really? Then what’s this I found in the side pocket of your bag? It seems awfully important to me.” Peter looked at his umm… Never mind that.

“Hey, where’d you get that! Olivia, I swear!” Before Peter could grab the paper out of her hands Nat and Clint had both equally snatched the piece of paper and held onto it.

“Clint this is kind of counter-intuitive you know. Just look at it with me instead of fighting over it!” Clint stuck his tongue out at his fellow assassin.

“Fine!” He yielded when he had grabbed the entire sheet without somehow ripping it.

Both of their mouths dropped as they read further into the papers. The entire group stood looking at the two while also trying to look at Peter's expression.

‘OH god, oh f***!’ Peter was yelling to himself, he needed to get out while he could. Peter was about to make a run for the window that was only a mere 4 feet from the table however Olivia grabbed a hold of his collar.

“You're not running this time Spider.” Peter gulped and tried his best to get away from her, but she had a stronger grip then he could remember.

“What does it say, Clint?” Sam and Bucky both asked.

“Dear parent or guardian.”

“Hey, that’s me!” Tony chimed in. “We like to inform you that your child has been invited to attend a field trip to Stark Industries New York branch on Friday.” And then there were cheers and laughs shared throughout the room. (OH, this was going to be fun)

“And that my cue!” Peter had finally managed to get out of Olivia's grip and quickly pushed open the window. He jumped as fast as he could and swung away.

“Well, crap. He’s not coming back until late. We were supposed to have a movie night.” Olivia pouted a bit. However, the idea of Peter visiting his own home away from home and the Avengers teasing him and making his life hell on earth was consolation enough for her.

“Okay, who signs it?” When the question was raised one person didn’t even hesitate and grabbed the paper. It wasn’t Tony, no it was Pepper.

She filled out all 5 forms within a matter of 30 seconds and placed them back into Peter's bag.

“So, now we need a game plan. I’ll send you all a group chat invite, and we’ll get everything together.” The group nodded and Clint looked to be having a mental breakdown… This was going to be great.

“Man, this kid isn’t going to know what hit him!” And then it dawned on someone... Finally.

“Guys, what if someone figures out Peter is… well staying here and that he’s ‘you know who’.” The group shrugged; it wasn’t going to happen as far as they were concerned. They’d just add another twenty NDA’s to the forms and be done.

“Tony, your daughter's right, you’ve got to protect Peter's identity. We don’t need any of it getting out to the public. Do you have any clue what they’d do to him? We had enough problems with Olivia.

Flashback…

Olivia was 16 at the time and had just been announced Stark Industries Heir. The press had gone mad with the newfound info.

Some were already predicting if she would be like her old man in more ways than one or if she would drive the industry into the ground in a different way.

The night after the whole ordeal Olivia had curled up on the couch and cried. It was too much for her. She didn’t want to be all over the news with all these twists to her name and allegations that hadn’t even started.

She didn’t go to Tony or Pepper about her emotional baggage. They didn't need it, that was for sure considering they were already on damage control. So, she had ended up relying on Peter… her rock more or less to lean on.

“I can’t believe they're doing this to me. Did you watch that one hack, I mean like wtf was that? I can’t blame dad for saying fuck the media.” Peter smiled and nodded at her.

“Hey, it’ll end soon, they’ll find someone else’s kid or heir to bother and you won't have to worry about it.” She gave him a weak smile and he bit his lip slightly; he wasn’t sure if it would truly ever go away.

“But what if they're right! Peter, I’m not my dad, I don’t know anything about this. I just tinker with stuff and help Pepper. I’m no hero like him or mom. They both do incredible jobs and I’m just me. Olivia Stark, the daughter no one even knew they had.”

“Olivia, they’re here for you. I’m here for you. If you need me, I’ll be there. You’ve got a family who cares for you. You’re never alone and you’ll figure it out.” She nodded to him and laid back slightly on the couch and relaxed slightly against the cushions of the couch.

“Will you… Will you help me? You know, work on R&D, and help create the technology for S.I.” Peter's eye widened, he never even really thought about working for S.I.

“Peter we’re no superheroes but together we could make something work. I just know… I know I won’t be able to do this on my own.” Peter let go of a sigh.

“If that’s what you want then I’ll do it.” She smirked at him and turned on the tv. She was just glad someone would be there to help her with the burden of everything that was soon to come into her life. It was going to be rocky but at least she had a friend in her corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> Alright, here’s another fic. Honestly didn’t expect to even make this. I thought I would have quit by now, but I said I would stay as long as I could. I hope you all enjoy and please comment. I NEED THEM TO LIVE!
> 
> But anyway, feel free to comment, Kudo, and bookmark.


	3. It’s Almost Time.

Peter spent most of the night out, not getting back until around 1am. He didn’t say anything when he entered his room to Friday or Karen and just fell onto his bed. He was tired and worn out after three muggings, a cat up a tree, and someone having a mental breakdown over not meeting their soulmate at an exact time or something.

The sheets felt so nice and warm, perfect almost. His eyes shut nearly instantly and the world around him grew ever so dark and calm.

The Morning After.

(Beep, Beep Beep) Peter woke up at 7:15 and hurried to his bathroom. He quickly took a nice warm shower and ruffled his hair. He brushed his teeth and quickly wiped down the shower. Peter threw on a pair of blue jeans, a science pun t-shirt and called it good enough for the day.

He slowly made his way down the hall towards the penthouse main area. Tony and Steve were up talking about plans for training. 

“And here comes the little Spider.” Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of fruit off the counter. Steve had greeted the boy with a wide smile and a happy gesture.

However, Tony did not, he was still mad at the boy for running off on everyone and way too busy trying to drink his morning coffee. “See you later you little shit.” It came out in a hearty tone and a small bit of sarcasm that Tony was always known for.

“See you later Mr. Stark.” The man poked out his lip a little bit and rolled his eyes.

“What happened to Tony? Or how about dad?” And that the dry heaving started because one Peter B. Parker hated even thinking about that.

“NOPE! Never going to happen, Mr. Stark, I will never call you that D work, I will call you the other one because you are, BUT NOT THAT D WORD.” Peter rushed out of the kitchen and threw his book bag over his shoulder and stepped into the elevator.

“Hope you know Olivia is still mad!” Were the last few words out of the mentor’s mouth. Peter wanted to say something back to his mentor, but he didn’t. And Olivia on the other hand well, he certainly wasn’t going to apologize to her after she had outed him for the field trip.

Peter stepped out into the lobby and headed towards the door at the side of the building. Happy was waiting on the other side.

“What took you so long?” Peter shrugged and hooped into the Audi’s passenger side. 

The ride to school was rather short all things considered. He had gotten used to the drive and it felt quite fast after the first few times traveling from the tower to queens.

“I’ll see you later kid, have a good day, and don’t get in trouble like Tony would.” Peter gave a thumbs up and grabbed his bag from the back seat.

Teens were as always running around and talking amongst one another. It was nothing new and it would never really be. Ned and Michelle both stood at the entrance to the school. The two gave happy smiles to the young spider.

“Hey, Nerd.” Michelle greeted as always, and Ned just began to talk about the newest Lego sets that had finally been announced and all Peter could do was entertain the idea of what they would get first.

“I don’t know man, with season 7 just releasing, I want them all you know.” Peter nodded, he’d have to ask Mr. Stark to buy them for Ned and him. The group walked into the school and began to head to their different classes for the day.

“Hey where do you think you're going Penis. Still haven’t found your soulmate. I guess you'll just be alone forever. But I should assume nothing less of you.” Peter looked down at his feet while Flash said this. He knew the bully meant nothing of it, but it still hurt at times.

“Would you just shut up Flash, you haven’t either and that hasn’t stopped you from crushing on every girl here. Surprised you haven’t tried to get with some boys as well considering the number of times Penis has once again left your mouth.” Flash redden and scurried off.

The group finally headed their different ways after Peter had evaded Flash once more in his life. They wouldn’t reconvene until 4th period.

Peter had American Lit first which went by fast because Flash wasn’t in it and nor was Ned who at times could keep a conversation going forever. Then Peter went to his Math class that was so boring he couldn’t even care. He had learned all of it years ago thanks to May buying books for college. She had wanted to get a bachelor's degree and with many hard nights, she had done it.

Peter often helped his aunt in the process by studying with her and in the end, they both had learned so much together and bonded over the college learning process.

After math class, Peter went to lunch and then to economics which was not all that interesting and really wasn’t all that important because Olivia was learning all of the business side of S.I. so Peter couldn’t really care.

And finally, Peter made it to science where everyone reconvened. Flash, Michelle, and Ned all made it to class, Peter had wished Flash got lost somewhere or was too busy to come to class but no, his luck was never actually luck.

“Alright everyone please pass your slips forward before we get started on the starter for the day.” A few different people passed their forms forwards and Mr. Harrington began to go on about different equations that they would need for the next lesson.

AcaDec

Tuesdays were AcaDec meets and the group had to study long and hard for everything. Peter had the science section along with Ned and one other person who was a freshman. They had won the competition for science most of the time but the history and english competitors had lost. So, everything had usually come down to math and all around which thanks to Pete again and Michelle they had often won.

Considering it was their last real meet the groups were as good as they were going to be to take on the state challengers. It wasn’t the first time they would be doing so but it still had everyone nervous to say the least.

“I want a chance to go next time! Penis never does anything and always gets something wrong. I should have his spot.” Michelle rolled her eyes and focused on the boy.

“Listen, I’m in charge since Liz is gone. And what I say goes. Peter will keep his spot for the foreseeable future because he’s the only one who knows the college grade questions. Flash, could you have answered that last science question when we went against Brooklyn Heights? No, No one did but Peter could have, so keep your mouth shut alternative.” Flash was gobsmacked by her words and didn’t even bother to try to say something.

Peter left soon after and started patrol. The night went well for the boy. Nothing happened other than one mugging where Peter was able to get the lady's purse back without causing harm to himself which was beginning to be the trend.

He hadn’t gotten hurt in months and it was really nice because he hated having to get Dr. Cho or one of the Avengers to patch him up late at night.

Peter made his way back to the tower and came in through one of the kitchen windows. The family was all gathered around the Tv watching a new show. Something with Steve Carell so everyone knew it was more than likely worth watching.

Peter grabbed something out of the fridge and headed off to his room. He wanted a shower, mainly because he was way too sweaty for his own liking. Peter after getting freshened up headed to the couch and sat next to Olivia.

She didn’t say anything to him, she was still caught up in him just leaving randomly. However, Peter had at least managed to hold her hand during the show. He took it as a small victory considering she was still relatively annoyed by him.

Olivia’s lack of communication reminded Peter of when he had first met the girl 3 years ago. She had been 15 at the time, same as him. Peter had come in for what had to have been the third time that week. Mr. Stark and Peter had known each other for around six/seven months.

Flashback 

Peter had stopped the Vulture a month prior and Tony had been focused on getting the Accords fixed. Tony had a change in idea during that time, realizing that the government had no true reason to be dealing in something that was truly a private matter.

“So, what are we working on today, Mr. Stark?” The man shrugged; he’d been busy all day with other things to even plan what was going on in the lab.

“We could work on something from the R&D department. It’d give us something to do.” Peter nodded, it wasn’t the first time he and his mentor had taken on task from interns or employees. The two found interest in others' work and it helped to better both their understandings of one another.

“I’ll have someone bring something up.” Peter nodded and sat down next to Tony on a stool next to him. The lab was in all sorts of a mess. It was never really clean but still somehow looked modern even with all the Avengers materials laying around.

“Boss, Olivia will be bringing something up.” Peter’s mentor tightened at the thought. However, Pete didn't question and just sat quietly.

“That’s fine Fri.” Tony had said the phrase in a quieter tone like the wind had been knocked out of him.

“She’ll be here in a moment.” Tony looked to Pete and somehow managed to shake away the fear of what was to come. 

“How’s school?” The question spiraled into all sorts of conversations ranging from the up and coming field trip to MoMA and the lackluster test to Peter's two friends.

After a few minutes, the intern or employee Peter really wasn’t sure at the time had come in and looked at the two strangely. She seemed to almost be awestruck by the two.

“I brought a couple of things for you… Dad.” Peter nearly fell out of his chair and the boy's eyes grew wider than Cap’s shield. Tony just like Peter had nearly toppled over.

“Hey Sweety, how are the interns doing?” The girl gave a small explanation about all the different dumpster fires that she had been putting out and how Dr. Banner was still not sleeping enough even after telling him multiple times to do so.

“Ahh, that sounds like fun.” The two let go of small laughs and Peter had a small smile on his face.  
“I guess I should introduce you two. Peter this is Olivia my daughter, Olivia this is Peter my personal intern.” The girl seemed to freeze up at the word ‘personal intern’ however, she made no mention of it.

“Nice to meet you.” Peter stuck out his hand for her to shake and she did so, however she resisted for a few seconds before taking it, almost contemplating whether she should really even be talking to said person.

“Alright, I’ll see you later Olivia. Peter and I are just going to work on a few small projects and things. We don’t have much to do right now since most of the Avengers stuff is already fixed and...” Tony was going to say Peter had been banned from patrolling, but he withheld that info.

“Yea, sure, sounds… good.” Her voice was shaky, and she seemed to rush out of the room as fast as she could mumbling something to Fri that the two couldn’t hear.

Dinner…

Peter had come up to grab something before heading out, Tony hadn’t been that hungry due to having already had 10 cups of coffee so they didn’t order anything.

“I’ll see you later Kido, hope your science test goes well.” The man ruffled the kid's hair and sent him packing. Olivia all the while witnessed the moment from the couch.

Tony came over and sat down next to the girl and before he knew it, she had burst into tears…

“What’s wrong?” The sincerity of his tone was evident. The man genuinely cared for the girl more than anyone.

“Nothing… it’s nothing Dad.” She tried not to say anything or talk about what was bugging her. Her father didn’t need an overly emotional child to deal with.

“Seriously what’s wrong. You can tell me.” Tony placed his hand under the girl’s chin and slowly raised it until she was looking into his eyes.

“Did… did you replace me… Am I not good enough for you? I know I don’t like to build things or repair things like you do but. I thought you at least cared about me enough to want to see me and be around me.” The girl by this point was crying into the man's side.

“Hey, hey what’s got you thinking that you're the light of my life and I could never replace you. I promise.” The girl only sobbed more.

“Then what was he?” She asked, half of it had been almost entirely muted by her father's torso.

“That’s Peter, he’s a student at Midtown who’s really sharp. I met him at a science fair last year. He’s my intern and I’m just trying to show him the ropes, give him someone to learn from unlike what I had. He’s bright, you should maybe talk to him. I’ll have him come down and work with you in R&D one of these days. Sound okay?” The girl nodded but still hung close to her father's side, her arms wrapped around her fathers, and his the same to her.

A week later.

Peter had been sent down to R&D on the 48 floor to help out for some reasons. He didn’t mind it, to be honest, it was a nice change.

However, none of the interns or employees seemed to notice him. Probably thought he was just some big shots kid who got lost.

Peter began to look around the area, nothing much was going on. Some interns had passed out, others were knee-deep in coffee and running on fumes. And then some were having a hard time working on projects.

One person in particular was having a great deal of problems with an equation for something. It looked rather simple and Peter stood behind the man and read over his shoulder.

The intern in front of him kept going over the problem looking at every number he had missed. But still couldn’t find what he was looking for.

“You miss counted Sir. You carried a seven and not a six.” The man looked at him with surprise, he didn’t even know Peter was there.

“Your right!” The man had missed the hundreds place decimal which had thrown off the last 5 or six numbers off. The intern quickly did the equation and got the answer that he was looking for.

“You're a lifesaver kid, what’s your name. Olivia might be interested in having you intern.” The man had a genuine expression on his face.

“I’m Peter-Peter Parker... Mr. Starks intern.” The man was shocked, ‘Mr. Stark had an intern!?’ and he was young… like way too young to be in college.

“Really?” the man asked, trying to be polite but still starstruck. Peter nodded his head but before the man could press further Olivia rounded the corner and stopped by.

“What are you working on Joe?” She hadn’t noticed Peter either, probably thought he was some intern or something.

“Increasing the latest Stark phones battery capacity to last up to 16 hours under heavy load. I hadn’t figured out how to calculate the amount of energy that could be stored in the prototype battery and this intern here helped me figure it out.” Olivia looked next to Joe and her eyes widened.

“Hey.” He gave a small wave to the girl. Her face was a mix of surprise and shook.

“Hey, surprised to see you here. I didn’t get a chance to talk to you much when you were with my dad. Umm, would you be willing to help me with the interns? I’ve got 6-month reviews coming up and I need to check in with all of the interns.” Peter nodded and took half a stack of papers from her.

To say the least, the two may have not always gotten along… or well the fact that Olivia was a little overprotective and shy had made their relationship hard (AS FRIENDS!) Anyway, the two had managed to get along and the girl had realized how much help Peter really was, he understood far more information than she ever thought possible and rivaled her father's genius. No wonder the man had liked him so much.

Reality.

Peter had focused back on reality, Olivia’s hand still within his grasp, and the show continued to play on with what he guessed was the third episode. Most of the Avengers were knocked out while others were still somewhat awake. Tony was asleep with his head rested on Peppers and her own head had leaned over and was seeking support from Tony’s. The two always worked as a team and sleep were no different ‘apparently.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes.
> 
> Oh, wow, that flashback turned into its own fic. I hope everyone enjoyed that and hopefully it wasn’t too long or drawn out for you. It’s mostly needless fluff but I figured I should give a background to Olivia in some way considering she’s an OC. If you guys want more info feel free to ask for more. Flashbacks will probably accompany every chapter, so you get to know everything. And the next chapter will be the start of the field trip I promise.
> 
> Also, I’m still super busy like always and I’ve been working on college work along with applications for my four years school so, I’ll try to get theses out when I can but who knows how that’s going to go.


	4. Gold Suits You

Peter woke up to the beeping of his alarm clock like he always seemed to do. The group had all gone to bed by about 12pm, some earlier than that but mostly all by 12. Peter quickly got up and threw on a science pun t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He then walked into his bathroom and began to get ready for the day.

His hair as messy as ever was left untouched and he brushed his teeth quickly before running out the room towards the kitchen. Steve was already up making something that Peter really didn’t have the time to eat.

“Hey, Peter, do you want anything?” The man gave a small polite wave to the boy before returning to the stove.

“No, I’m good.” Peter really wasn’t in the mood for any meal, afraid he might end up vomiting it somewhere along the way. The soldier nodded to the boy and just handed him a two-pack of pop tarts.

“You have to eat something; I don’t care what it is, but you have to eat.” Peter nodded to Steve and gave a small smile.

“Thanks, I’m gonna go.” Peter waved to Steve as he left. He stopped at the elevator doors and pressed the button on the side. A white light came on and Peter could hear the inner working of the machine. He picked up his bag from the side, he wasn’t sure why he was even bringing it but he figured he might need it for something.

The elevator arrived at the top and Pete stepped inside and directed Friday to take him down to the lobby where Happy would be waiting.

“Mr. Stark says ‘by kido’ and wishes you luck on your field trip.” Peter rolled his eyes; it wasn't a field trip it was a trip to his worst nightmare as far as Peter was concerned.

The elevator finally made its way down to the lobby after 20 or so seconds and a small ding was heard as the doors began to open. Peter headed towards the left side door that was only available to high-level employees.

It led out right onto the street and allowed for anyone to slip past security. Peter swiped his badge and walked out. However, George, one of the early morning security workers waved goodbye to the boy from the check-in area and Peter returned the gesture.

Once Peter was outside, he hopped into the Audi i6 that Happy was waiting in and the two headed off towards the school. “So, why am I taking you to school? You could save me a lot of time by just waiting at the tower.”

“I can’t let them know I stay there sometimes. Plus, I know you enjoy this.” Peter stuck his tongue out at the man who could only roll his eyes at the boy's antics. After a twenty-minute drive give or take due to traffic the two had arrived at Midtown.

A bus was already waiting at the front of the school and Peter quickly stepped out and gave a muffled thank you to Happy who only nodded at the boy and reminded him to grab his bag.

Peter walked over to the bus where Mr. Harrington along with another teacher were waiting. Some people were already on the bus. Betty, Josh, Flash and his gang were all there. Peter looked at Mr. Harrington who nodded to the boy and checked his name off.

“You’re good to go Peter, and thanks for being here on time for once.” Peter had been late way too many times in the past… now would have been a great time to be late again and you know what he wished he hadn’t even gotten out of bed but at last, he did and was currently stepping onto a bus without anyone he really knew.

“Oh, look Penis Parker decided to show up. Would have thought you skipped today.” Peter rolled his eyes and didn’t comment back.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue or something, come on Penis say something.” Peter let go of a long sigh and looked the boy up and down.

“Flash, I have no comment on anything. You’ll see soon enough that I’m not lying.” Flash let go of an exhale of air and his so-called ‘friends’ began to laugh.

“Is that so, poor orphan Penis Parker who has no one, not even a soulmate and gets noticed by Stark himself… There’s no way in hell that happened.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Well this is hell, so I don’t know Flash. There’s a first for everything.” Peter smiled as he looked back to see the smug smile of one Michelle Jones who was followed by the even larger smile of Ned Leeds.

“Hey Loser.” Michelle gave a small smile to the boy who graciously gave one back. The three sat towards the middle of the bus. Ned got straight to talking about the field trip while Michelle remained quiet and read through her book.

“Do you think we’ll see an Avenger?” Peter shrugged, it would probably be multiple, but he didn’t know for sure. They all had means of tormenting him without even being seen.

“We’ll just have to wait and see Ned. I know it’s going to be a living hell, but I don’t know any more than you do.” Ned nodded and hummed to himself. Ned then again began to buzz all over as another thought entered his mind.

“Are we going to see the labs?” Peter nodded, he wasn’t sure how far they would go but he knew that Midtown was a stem school and that the lab would most definitely be on the itinerary.

“What’s that Penis? Are you claiming to know what we’re doing? How could you even know that? I bet you wouldn’t even know what an S.I. lab looked like.” Peter had no comment for the boy and slowly slid down into the bottom of the grey bus seat.

After ten or so minutes most of the science class had climbed aboard and Mr. Harrington sat up near the front of the bus while Coach Smith took the wheel. “Alright, be quiet, and don’t get out of your seats.” With that, the bus began to move off towards Stark Towers.

At the tower…

They came to a stop in front of the massive corporate building that was known as Avengers Tower. Different people were coming in and out of both the building and the subway terminal located next door. Peter’s classmates talked amongst themselves, some gasped at the size of the building others looked to have excited expressions.

“Alright, everyone off the bus. Please be calm and represent your school with the utmost respect. I’ll tell you everything we need to know when we’re all accounted for.” The teens nodded and Mr. Harrington began to count off the different people who were at the front and then began to move backward from there.

After a few minutes, all of the students had been accounted for and were now standing in front of the large building that stood well above the skies of New York. Flash and his gang were busy talking about everything they could see, and Peter was reserved to himself just thinking about everything that would go wrong.

“Stop overthinking this.” Peter let go a shrill look at Mj and the girl smirked at him.

“Alright everyone, before we enter, I’m going to go over the rules while Mr. Smith parks the bus in the visitor lot.” Everyone nodded and the bus pulled away with a loud release of air.

“So, rule number one is no bullying. Number two, stay with the group. Number three, listen, and observe. Number four only speaks when spoken two unless told otherwise. And finally, Number Five, be respectful for both your sake and the school's sake.” The group nodded and began to head into the building right as Coach Smith followed behind.

The group walked into the building, its modern design, and new furniture graced the room and those inside. A large desk with four or five receptionists was at the center, detectors were off to the side with security and the front part of the building nearest the main entrance had white couches with sleek coffee tables, rugs, and nightstands.

“Alright everyone please wait here while I go talk to the front desk.” The group nodded and Mr. Harrington walked forward towards the main desk. A man in his early twenties was at the front most part of the desk, his face held a small smile and his eyes were crystal blue. His hair was short and brown, he was around 6ft in height.

“Hello, how may I help you?” The man looked up from his work and Mr. Harrington gave a small nod.

“I have a field trip for Midtown High.” Curtis, at least that's’ what it said on the name tag nodded and picked up the phone that sat adjacent to the computer monitor.

“Hey, this is Curtis at the front desk, I’ve got a field trip group here from Midtown. Could you send down a tour guide.” There was an indistinguishable sound from the other side of the line followed by an okay.

“She’ll be here in a few minutes. Feel free to wait over in one of the corners.” Mr. Harrington nodded and walked back to the group of unruly teenagers and instructed them to head over to the corner out of the way.

Peter slumped down in one of the couches that were in the lobby and twiddled his thumbs trying to think which intern would get the short end of the stick today. It was more than likely Anna’s turn, but he wasn’t sure.

A few minutes later the last person Peter ever expected to see came out of the elevator. The intern held a box of badges on her hip along with a rather plain smirk on her face. She walked over to the main desk and the intern pointed her in the tour groups direction.

She looked at the group, almost trying to weed out all of the uninteresting people in favor of one particular person and she managed to find him. The person in question had looked the opposite direction, however.

“Hello, you must be Midtown, I’m Olivia, your tour guide for today. Welcome to Stark Industries New York branch where we mainly focus on product development. I’ve got a few badges here for you all and I’ll call you as we go.”

Olivia looked down at her list and began to call names starting with Betty and moving onwards until she got to the last few people. Flash had been one of the first to receive a badge and was quickie happily looking over it like some newfound toy.

“These badges only last for the duration of the trip. The white badges are for guests and are automatically rendered useless after you leave. Your teachers have a White badge with the number two in the right-side corner, these are instructor badges, they are also for tours but give the teachers a bit different representation from students.” The group nodded that made sense enough.

“If anyone wants to ask questions now would be the time to do so before we get started.” the group thought for only a mere second before people were raising their hands. Peter was still somewhat hidden behind the group.

“Yes?” It was Betty who was called on.

“What do the different levels mean? I presume there is more than just white.” Olivia nodded; it was a commonly asked question to the point where she had memorized the whole thing.

“Okay, great question. White, which is what you guys have is for tours like yourselves, Press, and visitors. Green, which is the next in line is for interns that are new here. So, like one year at the max. Blue is for low-level employees who don’t really need a high clearance level, so like our receptionist and janitorial staff. Grey which is for independent companies that reside within S.I. It’s mainly food court stuff. Black which is for Business because… it’s the color of their soul. Purple, which is higher-level employees, there are more sections within that blanket term but I’ll get to it in a sec.” The group nodded to Olivia as she thought for just a sec.

“Then you have yellow which is for legal, Red for medical, Orange for Avengers and families of said Avengers along with all tower residences that are not of a higher level, and finally we have Gold which is for five people currently, however, we have one more person who is not here currently that also has a gold badge. Then we have subsections of that, omega, beta, alpha. Each level has a different subset depending on what’s contained within it. These are determined by an A, B, or O, there are more than that but it becomes more military jargon than I care to explain, and even further than that we also have different color variances that determine what particular job the person does and/or part of the tower they work in.” The group nodded, having taken in so much info some were spinning just a bit.

“Yes, you, next question” Olivia had called on Flash who looked to have one of the biggest smirks on his face.

“What’s with the gold mark on your face?” Olivia tensed a bit, it was a ‘sore’ subject for her mainly because it was special, and she loved it and so when people commented on it being on her face in plain view it felt slightly disrespectful.

“Oh, um-that’s my soul mark.” She looked at Peter who she had seen in the crowd long ago.

Flashback.

Peter had been stabbed, shot, and even cut that afternoon. School had let out late and so, he was running late getting to the Tower. May was working overtime as usual so he was working as long as he could.

Peter swung in with a heavy breath and he found no one to be anywhere within the tower. “Hello Peter, I’m sorry to inform you that all Avengers are currently away dealing with a threat. Ms. Potts is currently in Japan, and Dr. Helen Cho is currently in Hawaii on a vacation. Boss has forgotten to inform you and I was incapable of doing so due to an update. I’m currently unable to help you because systems are still being restarted as we speak.” Peter let go a small grown…

This was absolutely wonderful... 

“Friday, Who's in the tower? Anyone know how to suture a wound?” The A.I. didn’t respond for a while however, she was able to get something out after a few seconds.

“Olivia is the only one within the tower currently who has the training and has the security to do anything. However, I cannot contact her due to my system errors.” Peter let a small curse slip from his lips as he hobbled over to the elevator doors.

He walked into the wooden elevator and wobbly pressed the button for floor 47, it was one of the main areas Olivia stayed on. The elevator moved downward slowly. Yet, fast enough to make Peter slightly queasy.

However, he held back the nausea enough to make it out of the elevator and towards the main area of the room. His vision was blurred, and multiple staff began to run over to the spider.

“Olivia… Get, Get-Olivia.” One of the interns nodded and ran over towards a testing area for different chemicals, Olivia had been looking over a project that the intern was experimenting on. She had been in a restricted lab.

A small tap on the window was heard and both the intern and Olivia looked up, the intern on the other side gave a wave to Olivia signaling her to come out.

“WHAT IS IT.” She seemed to yell once she had exited from the test lab. The intern stammered for a second before pointing over to the center of the room where a delusional Spider-man stood… barely

“OMG, what happened!” Olivia ran across the room and looked over the man’s wounds. He wasn’t fully conscious and seemed really out of it at this stage.

“Mugging-Knifes, guns… Lady screaming in terr-terror.” The man’s voice was shaky and disconnected. Olivia looked to her closest aids. “You two, help me take him up to the med bay. They’ll have equipment there.”

The two interns picked up the boy and dragged him to the elevator while Olivia walked right behind them.

The three entered and Olivia pressed for floor 78, the elevator began to move and within a matter of a few seconds, the group was up in the Avengers med bay. None of the doctors or nurses were around, unfortunately. More than likely took an early leave to get ready for the return of the Avengers the next day.

The two interns placed the man on a table in the main area and Olivia quickly grabbed a few supplies before telling the two interns to head back down. She knew she had to do it alone. There was no way she was willing to risk his identity. She had the training and could do this on her own.

“Alright, let’s see what we’re working with.” She began by cutting parts of the suit, she had to use a pair of snips rather than scissors due to the construction of the suit. However, it cut easily enough.

There were several cuts and wounds on the body along with bruises that were much older. Heroes certainly lived a much harder life than others. Olivia grabbed a bottle of alcohol and rubbed it on the open wounds to treat any infection that might occur.

The only problem was that the Spider flinched and let go of shaky breaths as she treated him. “It’s alright, you’ll be fine.” He seemed to be soothed by her words.

Olivia then began to look at the three bullet wounds that were spread throughout his abdominal area, Two had gone through, and one was still lodged within his flesh, she grabbed a pair of tweezers and slowly maneuvered them and pulled out the 9mm bullet.

Olivia then began to bandage the wounds; her hands slowly applying the bandages and graced the man’s skin with her warm hands.

“Hhhha. Promise not to get hurt on my watch again.” The man didn’t reply, too far gone to muster any form of response other than a nod. Peter pulled his glove off his hands and showed the gash that was across his left hand. Olivia grabbed the alcohol one more, however, the man pulled away and almost hissed.

The girl let go of a small laugh, “Though you were Spider-man?” He nearly let go of a laugh, but his stomach wouldn’t allow for any form of movement and the pain took over him. However, it slowly stopped, and the man looked up to Olivia’s face.

He lifted his hand and cupped her face, he wanted her to look at him, he wanted to tell her. “Thank you.” She smiled at him and nodded.

“Could you… could you help me back…-backup to-the penthouse.” Olivia looked at him with a surprised face. “The Penthouse? Why.”

“Comfy couch,” Olivia nearly let go of a small snort… but she didn’t, she did no such thing! Or at least she would swear she didn’t

Olivia helped Spider-man back onto his feet and the two slowly made their way over to the elevator. Olivia pressed the button for floor 93 and then once again the elevator moved upwards.

A few seconds later came the usual ding sound and the two stepped out. Olivia walked the boy over to the couch and the two sat down. Peter rested his head against hers and slowly fell into the ever so dark abyss that was sleep.

Olivia rolled her eyes at this action and grabbed a blanket off the corner of the couch, she wasn’t going anywhere, not with him laying against her, so she settled in. The two were wrapped in blankets as she two fell to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes…
> 
> Damn… this is way late but whatever, I've been busy as usual. The college I applied to sent me a few things for the second part of my application, so I need to talk to my guidance counselor. Our downstairs furnace’s blower went out today which is Saturday so that’ll be fixed hopefully Monday, Friday I mowed grass for 4 hours and then went to lunch/dinner, and I’ve been working on my courses… I just did a five-page essay in a day and also watch the movie twice. So, to say I’m really fucking busy is an understatement, and please have patience with me.
> 
> But anyway, I hope everyone’s doing okay. I’ve started work on another story (an outline) so this is just a warning. Its more than likely will not be posted to this account, but I’ll see. And I need beta readers, probably 3 or 4 hopefully so, if anyone’s willing just message me.
> 
> Other than that, feel free to comment, kudo, and bookmark.
> 
> I need comments! :(


	5. Just a Mess

“Really? Is that what that is… Who’s the lucky person?” Flash pressed even further on the hard topic.

“Ohh, umm… one of our interns here at the tower, but anyway back to the tour. Please scan your badges as you pass through. Friday will announce you as you go. She’s the tower A.I.” Olivia held a small smile on her face.

Flash was the first to go, “Eugene Flash Thompson, Level 1 Omega pass. No suspicious items detected. Threat Level 14%” Friday’s voice held a small bit of sass that would be undetectable to anyone unfamiliar with the A.I.

The class then followed suit, one by one people walked through and Friday saying the same mundane thing over and over again. Then it was Mr. Harrington's turn along with Coach Smiths.  
Both had about the same reaction from Friday.

“Roger Harrington, Level 1 Beta Pass, no suspicious items detected, threat level 15%” The teacher shrugged it off and continued and so did Coach Smith. After everyone was through except for Peter and Olivia they looked at one another and held small grins.

Peter went first and as usual… Shit got real quick.

“Peter Parker, otherwise known as [Confidential] also known as [Confidential] and furthermore known as Underoos. Red Blue Gold, Alpha level. Certified items cleared; threat level 93%. Welcome back Junior I must inform you that R&D lab 76 is currently on fire and furthermore that a riot has broken out in 46 due to a coffee machine. Boss also wishes you luck because you’re going to need it and that there is no escaping your fate.” However, the voice was not Fridays but Karen’s who had announced the boy.

“Ahh, before any of you ask, I must add that everything just stated was covered in your NDA and that you will speak nothing of this or anything going forward. It’s already going to be a long day and I don’t need more paperwork nor does Mo--- Mrs. Stark” Oliva let go a small huff of air and gave a small smile to her Boyfriend.

Now it was her turn to walk through the security check and well… it got worse if I’m being honest.

“Olivia [Confidential]. White Blue Gold, level alpha, division head number 4. Threat level 95%, Olivia your mother, and father have both informed me that your lab is currently on meltdown due to the intern’s lack of sleep. Your father also says, and I quote, (Tony’s voice plays) that there will be no fraternizing with [Classified] under no circumstance during the tour and to do so afterward.” Olivia rolled her eyes and looked at the group unamused.  
“Alright let's get going, no need to wait. Follow me to the museum.” The group followed suit behind Olivia as she made her way towards the main elevator. Flash all the while trying to get closer to Peter to question him.

However, he stayed close to his tour guide *Cough Girlfriend *Cough and friends to prevent Flash from doing anything that would be frowned upon. The group made it to level five rather quickly. The main Stark museum was located on the floor. Olivia began to go over how S.I. was founded in early the 1930s and how Howard Stark built a legacy to the future and how the Company changed with the man’s death and how Tony had taken his father's mantle and… then she moved onto Afghanistan and how Tony changed after that, and how Stane was removed from power.

She then moved onto Pepper and all of her accomplishments since the change of CEO and how neither Tony nor Pepper could be happier with the success. However, when she reached the end of the museum, she stared at the end there was just a simple plaque.

“And to the future of S.I. I want everyone who sees this to know that the next generation is ever more capable than me or Pepper will ever be. Kidos you are the future and I know you two will do great things. Signed Tony Stark.” Olivia smiled a bit at the plaque as she looked towards Peter with a small smile.

“Wait, who’s that referencing? Does Tony Stark have heirs chosen?” Betty was the one to ask questions and Olivia got straight to work putting out the flames.

“Currently S.I. has two heirs, one by blood and the other by choice. Both are incredibly secretive and will be revealed to the public in the far future.” Betty nodded happily with the response.

“Okay we’re going to move onto the Avengers museum next, it’s far more interesting and I’m going to let you guys run free.” The group did as ordered and moved downwards towards the fourth floor where the museum was held. The bottom four floors were open to the public most of the time. Second and third were legal departments and apparel shops for all the avengers and S.I. stuff you could ever complain about or ever want.

“Okay guys, I recommend checking out the Iron Man exhibit first and then moving on from there, you’re all free to go.” The group gladly split up and ran off in different directions. Peter insisted that Ned and Mj go on without him and that he’d stay with Olivia.

“So, how’s it going? Are you stressed yet?” Olivia let go a small chuckle from Peter's question and gladly answered.

“How do you put up with them?” Peter shrugged.

“I don’t know honestly, it’s a bit weird and I much prefer being here with you or Tony.” Olivia rolled her eyes; she was still slightly mad about the past few days.

“So, you want to go see the spider-man exhibit?” Olivia asked, not really thinking too much about it.

“Are you trying to stroke my ego, because… It’s not helping.” Olivia rolled her eyes and Peter smiled happily at the girl.

“Really? I thought I would be helping Mr. I’m afraid of spiders.” Now that was a low blow… wait how’d she find out about that!

“Come on let's go.” The two walked over to the newly constructed Spider-man exhibit where it had his original suit along with his first S.I. suit that was completely deactivated and, his black spider suit had been made for recon.

“SO, why is the first one so torn up?” Olivia hadn’t seen it before; she’d only ever approved the top ten facts (She created it two but that’s a side note.) 

“Well… I may or may not have been crushed by a building, dragged through the streets of Queens, and then dropped from a plane all the while it burned up. Plus, there was this vulture guy who tore at it as well, so it just kind of happened. At least Tony washed it, it would be covered in blood and other fluids if he hadn’t.” Oliva grasped at the thought… one, the blood and two, the fact that her little cinnamon roll of a boyfriend often found himself in near-death situations.

“Jeez… to think how many times you could have died without me getting to even know you. It makes me sick.” Peter's face fell to one of sadness as he looked at her. She didn’t like thinking about it but it was a possibility.

45 minutes later.

The group slowly reconvened and all got together to head to the next floor which would be 48, otherwise known as one of Olivia's R&D labs. “Okay everyone, please be respectful to everyone on the floor. They are very busy or at least they should be. So, only ask questions when they talk to you okay.” The class nodded in agreement and Fri began to move the elevator upwards.

After a minute in the non-avengers elevator, the group arrived at the top. The doors opened to a mess of papers, coffee and projects, and all different stages of disaster. Brian, one of the moderate level interns was trying to put out a fire, and Sandra another intern had been trying not to fall asleep.

“Okay, so you all are free to look around, please be safe and don’t touch…” 

“Ca, Caw Mother Fuckers!” Peter quickly grabbed Olivia and moved her over a tile away from the vent above.

The man landed in front of the group with a large smile but, yet somehow a face of disappointment. He looked at the group and then to Olivia and Peter.

“Hey Stark and Junior, where’s Nat? Thought she’d be down here.” The two shrugged and then the man looked over the room… which then he found the woman in question.

She was hidden at a desk with her feet kicked up on top of the desk with what looked to be some kind of frozen shake in her hands. After Clint yelled something about family meetings and disrespectful kids he climbed back into the vents.

“Okay… anyway, this is the R&D lab, feel free to walk around but no pictures are allowed. The group once again nodded, and Olivia walked over to her desk. Peter headed over to check on some of the other employees and look over blueprints and ideas.

Flash all the while followed… because of course, he did.

“So, what you need to do is…”

“Hey Pen--- Parker what are you doing? It’s not like you work here, if anything I bet, you’re nothing but a janitor or something. You wouldn’t even be smart enough to do that. How about I help you, sir, I’m sure I know far more than he could ever know.” The employee looked shocked… and Peter gave him a small yet quick glare that said ‘don’t say anything’ to which the employee murmured something about the bathroom and coffee and ran.

Ned and Mj were busy talking to one of the female interns about her experiences in S.I. and if she enjoyed it. She’d mention something about the atmosphere and understanding being the most important things about it and how much she enjoyed everyone.

Peter, Mj, and Ned all then reconvened and began to talk with Olivia about upcoming projects and how Ned could be of assistance with his coding.

“Come on, a guy in the chair needs an internship.” Olivia rolled her eyes at the two boys' antics and finally conceded to let him have a summer internship that if he did well would continue.

“But man, the museum was so cool, and I can’t imagine what's next? What is next?” The three looked to Olivia who smirked… a devilish kind of smirk might I add.

“Ohh… just a Q&A with the Bruce Banner.” That wasn’t all but for now, that was all she was willing to reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes…
> 
> Okay, I know I’ve been away for what is now probably over three weeks but whatever. Been busy with school and other IRL things to be worrying about this. I hope you all enjoy and I still need beta readers if anyone is interested.
> 
> Also, side note I’ve been writing fanfic for over a year now? Where’d the time go? The first post was on 6/26/2019 so yea, I guess happy one year anniversary to me? ;D
> 
> Please feel free to comment, Kudo, and bookmark.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated and thanks to everyone for the past few days of commenting on a story that hasn't been updated in nearly a month. It's been a real morale booster considering everything going on.
> 
> But as always thank you and once again feel free to comment and all that jazz.


	6. I am Spider-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a fic I wish had done better... :(

The group moved off of the elevator of the 63rd floor, one of the ones known for the chem research along with tech development. The group followed Olivia as they entered. Peter stayed at the back as usual while the rest rushed to the front.

Olivia did her best to keep the children at bay and looked at Bruce. She found him hunched over at a desk trying to help another intern.

“Hey, Dr. Banner.” Olivia gave a small wave and walked over to the group. He’d just finished with the intern, so it wasn’t a problem. The group's faces grew with excitement and Peter just sighed.

“Okay everyone, this is Dr. Bruce Banner!” The group began to question the man as fast as they could, progressively getting louder and louder until Olivia finally yelled at the group.

“Please be quiet!” The group immediately got quiet, Bruce's veins slowly digressing. 

“Okay ask your questions slowly and be respectful to Dr. Banner.” The group nodded and Betty was the first to raise her hand.

“Um, Dr. Banner what were you working on?” Bruce began to explain the use of whatever new technology they were working on. Something to do with a new medical adhesive that would repair burnt and damaged skin. Something Peter had originally created for the Spider-man gig. Peter had given Bruce permission to use it but he refused unless Peter got a patent on it.

“Okay, who’s next?” Flash was called on and well…

“Do you know who Peter Parker is?” Bruce’s face thought for a second, not giving away any real emotion.

“Why?” Bruce asked.

“He’s a kid who goes to our school and keeps saying he has an internship here at Stark Industries even though high schoolers can’t work at S.I.” Olivia really wanted to smack Flash across the face, but she digressed.

“Peter Parker?” Bruce looked around the room as if the teen in question would show up. And so, he did. Peter Parker stepped forward and stood in front of Bruce.

“Ohh, Peter? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school or working on your college exams?” Peter gave a small nod to Bruce; Peter had been working overtime for the past year trying to get the basics of college done so that when he got in, he could just work on his major.

“College?’ One girl asked Bruce nodded to her. Betty, who seemed quite interested in the fact, but it didn’t really matter.

“Any more questions?” Bruce looked around the group, many shook their heads and Bruce nodded and began to explain something else to the group about a pet project he’d been working on with Peter. It was nothing special, just something to help with a type of therapy that involved Gamma radiation.

After another hour the group had finally finished with Bruce's lab and headed towards their next stop which was lunch. The group walked into the elevator and headed back down towards the base of the towers. The lowest food court was on floor number 8 and only had a few shops. However, everything was free for interns, tour groups, and other people. Most employees ate somewhere else but also came to the food court sometimes.

When the group walked in, they all headed towards the different restaurants to get food while Olivia sat down in a cozy lounge chair next to the elevator. Peter, Ned, and MJ all got some kind of Italian food. Wasn’t anything special but it would do.

The three headed over and sat down at one of the courtyard tables and began to eat their lunch…

“Hey Penis? How’s your field trip going? I bet it couldn’t get any worse and the shit you said about working with Bruce Banner whom I may add is the Hulk is totally fake. What would he want with someone like you?” As Flash finished a warm hand landed on Peter’s shoulder.

“What were you saying to ребёнок паук? Care to repeat it?” Natasha Fucking Romanoff stood behind Peter along with Steve who had a plate of cookies in his hand and a not so happy looking expression placed on his face.

“Hmmm Nothing. I was just saying that he shouldn’t be lying about his internship. I don’t think he would be working with Dr. Banner.” Natasha looked at Pete and then to Flash or whatever his name was.

She could see the kid begging her not to tear Flash’s limbs off and so she didn’t. However, she wishes she could have so, so much.

“Move along. And don’t talk to him again. Am I understood?” Flash nodded and quickly made his way over to his seat next to Jake, who was another one of his bully friends.

“SO, I think you need to talk to Tony about that my ребенок паук. Has he ever… You know. Hurt you physically.” Peter shook his head, even though it was a blatant lie. Natasha saw through it but didn’t question it.

“Well anyway, Steve here made you and Olivia cookies and couldn’t wait to spoil you two and I’m here just to say Hi and that we more than likely will be having a Q&A later.” Peter nodded to Natasha and Steve gave Peter the plate of cookies. The boy gladly ate one or two… or maybe five. (What he’s a growing boy he needs his sugar)

After 15 minutes Olivia called the group back together and everyone slowly rejoined at the exit. “So, you gonna share the cookies or just keep them for yourself?” Olivia looked at the plate with hungry eyes.

“Yea… sure, take one or two.” Olivia gladly did and snacked on one of the Chocolate chips that were on the plate. After everyone finally got back together because some had decided they needed to use the bathroom and Mr. Harrington had to swipe them in, the group got back to the tour.

“Okay everyone we’re now going up to the? Hmm let me check.” Olivia pulled up the itinerary on her phone for what was planned next. She looked over it for a few seconds trying to figure out what was actually next before finally figuring it out.

“Alright, so we’re scheduled to go to one of the Avengers training rooms. I doubt anyone will be in there unfortunately because they're currently trying to look their best for the Q&A/Press release that’s scheduled for afterward.” The group nodded and everyone followed Olivia into the elevator.

The machine began to move upwards from floor eight towards number 83. It was the subsection gym where the light equipment was and housed a large area with mats for defense training for employees if it was needed.

However, before the elevator could reach the top floor a loud blaring of alarms began to go off...  
And then FRIDAY’s voice sounded off. “Redirecting to the safest area. The tower is under lockdown. Be advised that the tower is now under lockdown and that your tour is being moved to a safer location.” The group began to panic, and Olivia looked to Peter who could only shrug.

The elevator moved up past floor 83 and towards private floor 87 where Peter’s lab was. He and Tony both had labs; however, Tony’s was used most often except for when Tony’s had been destroyed due to… ‘problems’

The elevator finally stopped at floor 87 and the group stepped out. The doors of the elevator shut as soon as the last person was off. And the windows of the lab we’re covered by metal grates that were housed inside the two layers of glass of the outer and inner walls.

“Okay everyone please remain calm. You’re in the safest building in New York and we currently have 8-10 Avengers on the premises. The group nodded gladly towards Olivia.

“Okay, everyone please feel free to find seats around the lab. And KAREN, could you please close the cases on the suits, hide all holograms and turn off any computers.” The A.I. responded almost instantly.

“Yes, Mini-Boss right away… protocol: Sensitive Information, has been activated Underoos.” Peter hated having so many names but now was not the time for that.

“Okay guys, since we’re stuck here, feel free to ask questions while we wait for everything to get sorted.” Olivia looked at the group who had come to a rest on a sectional in the corner of the lab while others sat in chairs next to workspaces.

“Whose lab are we in? It seems way different than any other lab here at S.I.” Betty asked the question; she hadn’t seen anything like this today and wanted to know who it belonged to. She figured it was possibly Bruce's lab or maybe even Tony Starks.

“It’s… It’s Peter’s lab actually. He’s got the one below Mr. Stark's lab and since he works on Avengers tech it’s important that it’s away from all the other interns and employee labs.” The group's eyes went as wide as could be.

“Parker has a lab? I can’t believe this!” Flash scoffed at the idea. There was no way that it could be true. However, Peter and Olivia both nodded and KAREN even chimed in to confirm. 

James raised his hand this time.

“So, what’s going on right now?” Olivia shrugged, she had no clue what was going on and was just trying to keep them calm.

“Peter they’re currently on floor 83, Boss, and the rest are trying to stop a push on the lower levels. However, three have repelled in from the top and are currently making their way upwards. FRIDAY’s systems have been compromised.” Peter let go of a breath and looked back towards the group. They were really in danger. His friends were really in danger and most importantly Olivia was in danger.

“KAREN, what am I looking at?” “Two of the men are currently in possession of alien tech, I’m not sure of what kind but it’s something that has been modified and the third has a semi-automatic rifle, and they’ve taken the elevator off of FRIDAYS Mainframe. She’s no longer able to control its movements.” Peter once again let go of a heavy sigh.

“Alright everyone, I want you to stay in that corner to your left up against the wall.” The group nodded towards Peter; it was a command, not a suggestion. Olivia looked at Peter who gave her a small smile.  
Peter walked over to one of the cases and typed in a quick six-digit code. His hand pressed against the spider logo on his suit and the nanoparticles began to form around his body. Once it had all constructed around him, he looked to Olivia with a small smile.

“I’ll be back. I promise.” She nodded to him and Peter walked over to the elevator doors and pried them open. His class looked at him as if he was crazy, but Peter didn’t care. They’d find out soon enough at this point.

Peter dropped down from floor 87 on to the elevator that had reached 83 at some point. He landed with a small thud and pulled open the elevators hatch that was on top. The three men were all in different corners of the elevator looking up towards him.

Peter leaned against one of the sidewalls of the shaft and webbed one of the men to the wall. His loud grunt filled the air and Peter then hopped down. And quickly webbed another man. The alien weapon came to the ground and a yell from the man could be heard from Peter’s lab.

Then there was a shot… because of course, he’d missed the other guy. That was just his luck. The bullet had landed somewhere in his left leg. Blood slowly pooled down Peter's leg and then another shot fired… then another. The second one missed, hitting the back wall of the elevator, and then another landed somewhere on Peter’s torso.

“Ha, Spider-man guess you’re not so invincible after all.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Yea and you're not too bright either pal. Why attack the most defended building in New York? Especially when there are 8-10 Avengers here today?” The man was too caught up in the Spider’s come back to notice Peter flick his web shooter. The villain landed against the door of the elevator and the rifle landed on the ground.

“Who are you working for? Kingpin? Hydra? Osborn? WHO?” The men let go of a small cackle as he looked at Peter.

“Tomes.” Peter really hated his job because of course, it was Tomes why else would they have alien tech.

“KAREN? How’s the rest of the situation going?” The A.I. responded rather quickly even if her normal speed was only a few seconds. “It’s under control, the Avengers have the rest down.” Peter let go a sigh and climbed back up towards floor 87

He came into the lab and looked to his left where no one had moved other than Olivia who’d grabbed one of his web-shooters off the table. Peter's eyes on the suit went wide when he looked at his class. They all had eyes of disbelief, but he couldn’t blame them.

Olivia walked over to Peter and pulled him into a hug. She’d been worried after the first shot was fired. Peter's mask retracted and she quickly began to kiss his face up and down swearing that she hated him for just going off like that.

“Sorry… Okay, I’m sorry. What else did you want me to do? They could have been hurt and it’s not like it matters. We’ve got a press conference in like twenty minutes.” Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

“Well, how about next time, you make me a suit two… like what Pepper has because I’m not letting you run off on your own. Mister future Stark and head of R&D! I’m not letting you get yourself killed and leave me to deal with this company. And… And, I love you and I hate seeing yourself sacrificing ass get hurt. I just, I just love you too much Peter. You're my soulmate and I just can’t. Peter lightly rolled his eyes at her; she was being overdramatic.

“Also, why is there a pool of… PETER B. PARKER YOU GOT SHOT! I swear to God and to Thor… AHH. I have no clue why it had to be you, but it was! Let's get that taken care of and get you into an actual suit. Also… you’re going to need some cover-up and foundation. Sorry. :P” Peter looked to Olivia and then the realization hit… shit.

Olivia and Peter turned back to the class whose hands were now all raised because what the fuck had they just witnessed. Olivia let go of a sigh and turned back to Peter.

“I’ll take them down to the conference room where the media will be in an hour once we get everything cleared up. You go ahead and put a bandage on your leg and throw on a suit. Cho will look at you afterward.” Peter nodded; he’d like to have Dr. Cho looked at it now but with the Press conference it wasn’t possible.

An Hour Later.

The group was seated at the back of a large conference room at the very bottom of the tower. S.I. correspondents for different News outlets filled the room and in front of everyone stood Tony Stark along with Pepper Potts-Stark.

“Okay everyone, I know today didn’t go as planned… I’ll be honest we didn’t have an attack at the tower on our agenda, but it happened. And we’re glad you all showed up for today because it’s more than likely going to be one of the biggest/most important days in S.I. history. It’s on par with Tony’s revealing of his identity as Iron Man and that we have a daughter so we’re very thankful you all could be here.” Tony smiled at Pepper and motioned for whoever was behind the curtain to come out and then both Tony and Pepper stepped off stage into the seats up front next to the Avengers.

Peter walked out and up to the podium with a rather plain blackish-grey suit that cost more than a year's worth of rent for May. However, that wasn’t the point. Peter let go of a soft sigh as he looked at the crowd and began to speak.  
“I understand that most of you have no clue who I am, but before I start, I would like to call someone on stage.” Peter looked back towards the curtains. Olivia stepped out and stood next to Peter.

“This as you all know is Olivia Stark.” Peter wrapped his hand around her hip in a possessive manner. Olivia gave a small wave towards the crowd of media outlets and school tour groups. “And she’s my soulmate…” Peter let go of a shaky breath and stopped looking at the note cards, he needed and wanted to do this on his own.

“My names Peter Parker and I’m Stark Industries head intern, I manage all the ins and outs of who’s accepted and who’s declined along with being the head of R&D and the Intern to Tony Stark. Tony, Pepper, Olivia, and I have decided that with me now getting ready to graduate from high school that it is the best time for us to announce this along with something else.” Peter took one last look at Tony, Pepper, the Avengers, his classmates, and Olivia before completely abandoning the script.

“I am Spider-Man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that’s it for this Field trip. Hope you all enjoyed and feel free to Comment Kudo and Bookmark. I’ll be starting my next project sometime today or tomorrow along with possibly finishing A Stark Spider family's mess.


End file.
